


Money or happiness?

by tiyunut



Series: Endings [4]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Crush at First Sight, F/F, Kang Jaehee's Route (Mystic Messenger), POV Kang Jaehee (Mystic Messenger)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 00:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17172572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiyunut/pseuds/tiyunut
Summary: Jaehee had a proposal for her, but Jumin had almost beat her to it... They stood at odds, each hoping she'd choose to work with them.(Jaehee Normal Ending)





	Money or happiness?

**Author's Note:**

> Or: Jaehee and Jumin play tug-of-war with MC, and my take on who she chooses to work with (I dislike how open this ending is, since this iS SUPPOSED TO BE JAEHEE'S ROUTE... Anyways, I added a little bit at the end of it).
> 
> And with this I'm almost done with Jaehee's route (currently not intending to write about Jaehee's BREs). Saving the best ending for last... (spoilers: next one's gonna be gayyy)

The day of the party had come at last. Jaehee had barely slept the past night, overcome by her excitement about the party and especially by her curiosity to see _her_ , the new party coordinator.

Jaehee was sure they'd be great friends, given what a lovely person _she_ seemed to be. And there was nobody else she'd rather have at her side in the newest endeavour she was planning.

She glanced around the reception room, a small room with a red carpet lining the floor. _She_ hadn't managed to get many guests to attend the party, but it was still a good party considering it was _her_ first time.

"Excuse me, Ms... Kang?".

"Oh?".

An old lady was peering towards her, with an embarrassed smile.

"I'm sorry to bother, but I saw your badge and I was wondering if you could help me...".

"Sure, that's what we're here for," answered Jaehee, smiling.

"I was just looking for the restroom...".

"Sure, follow me".

The two women walked across the carpet, ending up in a hallway entirely carpeted in red.

"Just go straight until the last door on the right".

"Thank you so much, young lady!".

Jaehee smiled, heading back to the reception room. There, she found Yoosung, who was panting.

"Jaehee! I've been looking all over for you!" he cried, with a huge smile on his face. " _She_ 's here!".

 _Finally! I need to find_ her _before Mr. Han does..._

His silence had been very suspicious, and she had a very clear idea on what he intended to do...

"Where?".

"In the round room! Come on!".

Jaehee ran after him, excited to finally meet _her_.

_The one who helped me reach this decision..._

They entered a round room with four large, wooden doors, elegant paintings and fake columns decorating the cavities, and a stunning gold chandelier in the middle of the ceiling to top it all off.

"Zen!".

Yoosung stopped, looking confused. "Where did she go?".

"That jerk Jumin is hogging her..." Zen puffed, arms crossed.

_Oh, no... Exactly what I feared._

"Where did they go?" asked Jaehee, urgently.

"Over there, in the buffet roo-".

Jaehee didn't even wait for him to finish, throwing the door in front of her open. She needed to get there before _she_ accepted Jumin's proposal...

Her eyes searched frantically from one table to the other, until she spotted her annoying ex-boss near the wine bar, talking to a girl with brown hair.

 _That must be_ her _!_ she thought, feeling her heart leap.

She approached them just in time to hear Jumin say:"...You will never regret working with me".

 _Sure_ she _won't..._

She cleared her voice and asked:"What are you doing here?".

Jumin and the brunette turned towards her, surprise written all over their faces.

"...Jaehee?" said Jumin, evidently none too pleased by the sudden interruption.

"This is... _you_?" asked Jaehee, turning towards the girl.

 _She_ nodded, smiling brightly at her. _Her_ disposition was just as cheerful as Jaehee had imagined from her texts, but seeing _her_ in real life... 

"Hi, Jaehee!".

Her heart sped up a little. _How strange..._

"I'm so glad to finally meet you".

"Me, too!".

She' _s even cuter than I thought..._ Heat rushed up to her face, turning her cheeks slightly pink.

"I barely slept last night thinking that I'd meet you today".

"Me, too, even though I've seen your face in the pictures".

"Welcome. And thanks for letting us have the party".

_Thanks, indeed. I almost thought we'd never have another party..._

With an irritated look, Jumin interrupted them:"Okay, that's enough hellos. _She_ and I are talking business right now, so give us some privacy".

Had Jaehee imagined it, or did _she_ frown a little as he said that? Either way, it was rude of Mr. Han to keep hogging their new member to himself...

"Actually-".

"What business do you have with _her_? Don't tell me... are you offering _her_ the assistant job?".

"I am," said Jumin.

 _So overconfident... In his eyes_ she _'s already accepted the position. Well, I won't let him do it so easily!_

"Jumin-".

"No," said Jaehee, firmly.

"I don't think your opinion matters on this. I am only recruiting the right personnel as the company's executive".

 _The nerve! Knowing that_ she _'s seen what I've gone through, and he still tries?_

"I was planning on taking _her_ ".

"Jaehee-".

"Taking _her_ where?" asked Jumin, sternly.

_Talking to him won't help matters..._

Jaehee took a step closer to _her._ "I wanted to tell you at the right time, but considering the situation, I will say it here".

"What?"."

The assistant job that Mr. Han is offering you is only possible when you devote 100% of your life to work. But... I have a better offer to make you".

 _Here's hoping_ she _'ll like my offer... After all,_ she _was the one that encouraged me to pursue it. I'd love to have_ her _by my side..._

"With the money I've saved for the past two years and a half... I plan to open a small bakery cafe. I would like you to do it with me".

_Please say yes..._

Before _she_ could get a word in, Jumin interrupted them again:"What suggestion are you making in a time when 70% of small businesses close within three years?".

_Mr. Han. It's always numbers with him._

She was beginning to get quite fed up, but she wouldn't give up.

"I've prepared all the strategies. It'll be difficult at first, but more importantly, you will be able to enjoy work as a proper human being".

Jumin readily answered:"It'll take at least five years to break even even if you fall into the top 10%. If you work for C&R, you'll be guaranteed a stable income and many benefits".

_It's all money, money, money with him!_

"You can go if you want to live on coffees and donuts pulling all-nighters writing reports when all other people are leaving on vacation".

"I know-".

"You can go if you want to wet your hands everyday, struggle in front of a fiery oven, and force a smile in front of rude customers".

_Oh? I see you want war..._

"Mr. Han, please don't interfere". 

"Jae-".

"And might I ask, what ridiculous suggestion are you making to _her_?".

_Ridiculous?! We'll see who is ridiculous!_

"All you need to bring is your effort," continued Jaehee, ignoring him. "I can ensure that it will be much more enjoyable than working as an assistant".

"Guys-".

"No one will be able to ignore you if you have C&R in your title".

Jaehee held her hand out, promptly mimicked by Jumin.

"Please decide. Do you want to live the dream with me...".

"Or work for me".

"STOP IT, BOTH OF YOU!".

A waiter passing by to offer them some appetisers jumped, nearly dropping the whole platter. Everyone at the wine bar turned to stare at them, but _she_ didn't even seem to notice.

After a while of awkward silence, Jumin snapped. "Nothing to see here," he said, and everyone quickly began to mind their own business again.

"Jumin," _she_ began. "Do you really think that, after everything I've seen you put Jaehee through, I'm going to come work for you?".

"But-".

"No. And I don't care about all those numbers. I have no intention of working for you. And this is my final decision".

_Ah. There's the decisive friend I know..._

"You might regret it, since working with me you would have had an excellent salary... But I won't stop you, since you are so determined".

He seemed a bit disappointed, but honestly? He probably just didn't want to look at resumes. _Anyways, he deserves it._

"Thank you, Jumin".

He mumbled something to himself, pouring himself a glass of wine and walking away.

 _She_ turned towards Jaehee, beaming at her again.

"Now, shall we talk business?".

 _She_ offered _her_ hand to Jaehee.

"Oh, sure". There was that blush again, creeping up to her cheeks...

Jaehee took it, firmly shaking it.

"To the beginning of a wonderful partnership, and the continuation of a great friendship!".

_And, who knows... Perhaps, something else as well... But, we'll see._

**Author's Note:**

> OF COURSE I CHOOSE TO WORK WITH JAEHEE DUH I'M IN JAEHEE'S ROUTE WHAT SORT OF AN ENDING IS THIS ANYWAY


End file.
